


Day 1: Ghost

by Blueotterkitty



Series: Drabbletober 2016 [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbletober, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueotterkitty/pseuds/Blueotterkitty
Summary: Wheatley's thoughts while in space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a writing challenge on Tumblr in between drafts of my WIP Abiogenesis. I know that drabbles are supposed to be 100 words or less, but it turns out I'm really bad at keeping to word limits.

_Darkness…_

_Cold…_

_Neverending silence…_

_Everything turned to dust, given enough time._

It came in cycles, alternating periods of dark and light, despair and hope, gray dust, black emptiness pinpricked with stars, and a bright blue and green orb. Always there, always taunting him with its infinite possibilities - possibilities that were now cut off from him forever. 

She was down there, and he was up here, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Nothing that could undo what he had done -

That feeling surged in his processors again, like it did whenever he thought of what he had done. He’d tried to push the unpleasantness down, tried and tried again, so many times, but like his fate, there was no way out of it.

Adrift in space, no purpose, no rescue, just a metal shell with no real reason left to be. Wheatley was a ghost.


End file.
